Wingless Angel-Chapter 17
Wingless Angel-Chapter 17 'Theresa's P.O.V ' 1 month later... A month had passed. The deadline Mike gave us was nearly over. I wished I could say I was still depressed about Mike's "accident". I mean Mike had begun to start getting used to his new life, and Silena had been beside him the entire way. Which made me best-friend-less for a month. But over the course of this month, I found myself spending more and more time with Christopher. Well rather, I began enjoying his company more. Whether it was just small talk, or just him watching silently as I drew,(I didn't let him look at what I was drawing though). I've gotten to know him better. I've also gotten to witness his absolute surprise when we made a surprise birthday party for him, unfortunately, his birthday was during camp, plus I had Silena to remind us all of the date. He didn't seem to like it, seeing as the fact I-don't-age thing, but we still enjoyed it. Right now, I was at the sword-arena, fighting with Chris. I've made a bet with him that if I could beat him in a straight fight, he would buy me a life-time supply of art-materials, which he swore on Styx, so I was actually taking it seriously. But with a record of zero wins, I wasn't really optimistic. He fought with one of the training of the training swords, rather than his personal sword, Hope. It was out of balance, but swordfighting was never one of my strengths, even given the advantage, I couldn't beat him. He defended and barely attacked. He did not put on pressure either. Translation: He was taking it easy on me. "Hey come on. Don't hold back." I said. Instantly as I said it, he swung his sword and knocked the sword out of my hand. He knocked me back with the butt of his sword and I fell on my butt. "Okay, maybe hold back a little." I groaned. He smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled him down, causing him to fall. Then, I took his sword and put it to his neck. "Guess I win." "Finally. Not a fair win but I was starting to get bored by doing this everyday." He said and made an exaggerated eye roll. I stood up and for the thousandth time, found myself staring at him. I examined his face, trying to remember his features. I always did remember, but once I try to remember those same features and draw it, I couldn't. Plus, I always realised something new about him everytime I had my "staring session". Now I noticed that faint white scars appeared on his arms, legs and his chest(not I have not been stalking him when his showering!), but he did not have a single scar on his face. Other than a few of his teeth being broken in some places, though he still had all of his teeth and they were all perfectely straight, he had no visible injuries on his face. Weird. His voice broke my "stare session". "Are you going to help me up or are just going to stand there looking uncomfortable?" I felt my cheeks get hot with his comment. He caught me staring at him! Trying to calm myself down. I helped him up and acted normal. Saving me from any sarcastic comments, Mike and Silena walked into the sword arena. "Hey guys!" Mike said, he was looking straight, but not at us. This is something I've gotten used to, he could hear our voices but that was not enough for him to tell where we really are. "Hey Mikey. You feeling better?" Chris asked. "I've seen brighter days. Quite literally." Mike said, I obviously recognised the pun. "But I am feeling much better." He rested on his walking stick, it had once been his celestial bronze spear, but now it was modified so that in it's dormant form it was a normal walking stick that blind people used. Along with that, he wore black sunglasses that rested on his forehead when he was not wearing them. "You guys ready for tomorrow?" I asked them. Which was followed by several nods from them. "Tomorrow, first light, big house." Mike ordered. "You just stole my position as leader Mike." Chris said. "And that brings a new meaning to the phrase, 'the blind leading the blind'." He said, making us laugh. "Anyway, get some sleep guys and have a good night's rest. Tomorrow's a big day." Silena said. Easier said than done, demigods don't have normal dreams. Instead they have visions etc. Mine, well, was a doozy. I was in this beautiful field of green. It was a field, not a forest, though the field was surrounded by it. My physical body wasn't there, but my mind and spirit was. In the middle of the field, I gasped at what I saw. It was Christopher. Shirtless, because of that I saw how his wings connected to his back. They came out right where the bones of his back, you know the ones that come out when you move your arms back, where. His wings were the same colour as his hair, black. As I was admiring him, he sighed, looking down at the grass. A fissure in the ground appeared, and giant serpent-like thing appeared. It eyes were red and his scales were sort of dirty black, which was unlike the black on Christopher's wings which were a more regal and cleaner black. Christopher stepped back and stared at the creature. Then his form began to change, he got smaller until he became a bird. His feathers were black, so at first I thought he was a raven, but I realised he was much to large to be a Raven. I then realised he was an eagle, a black feathered eagle. The only of his kind, unique. The eagle spread it's wings, the wings were exactly the same as the wings on Christopher, then it lead out a cry, a cry that symbolised his pride and his greatness. The eagle then flapped his wings and took flight. The serpent lashed out, attempting to bite the eagle, but the eagle was quick it also had the advantage of flight. When it seemed like the eagle was winning, the serpent leaped. The eagle made the mistake of flying to low and the serpent sank it's fangs into the bird's neck. The bird struggled, trying to break free from the serpent's bite, but serpent held it's grip slowly crushing the bird's neck. I watched as the eagle struggled and struggled, then finally, it's strength drained it, gave up and hung limply in the serpent's mouth. "No.." Was all I managed to say, as the serpent released the eagle's neck and lunged straight at me. I woke up in cold sweat. I looked around in my cabin,my siblings were still asleep, no serpents..nothing except my friends. I hugged my elbows, trying to recover from the shock. I knew what the vision was about, it was a vision about the fight between Darius and Christopher, and Christopher would lose. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 18|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 17:52, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page